Oh What a Thing To Do
by Jolt11
Summary: Special Shipping. Song Fic. Yellow by Coldplay. R&R and Enjoy!


Pokemon Special Songfic

Contains: Special Shipping (Red x Yellow)

Song: Yellow by Coldplay ( watch?v=1MwjX4dG72s) Listen to it as you read!

Set in alternate universe.

**How to read a songfic: This story is broken up by song lyrics that are italisized. Each piece of the story is at different time. Like time lapse scenes in movies. Just ignor the lyrics and read the story.**

This is part of SS4A project! The SpecialShipping 4 year anniversary project! Look up Rainbowonders on Deviant Art to find out more!

Our goal is to flood the internet with Special Shipping until September 28th! Their given anniversary!

~Jolt11 the same Jolt11 from Deviantart! Look me up there! I have more fanfiction and art at my account ;)

* * *

_**Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you. And everything you do. Yeah, they were all yellow.**_

A girl sat in a coffee shop and reading a paperback romance novel. She stopped at the end of a chapter and set the book down. She stretched out her arm across the table and propped her chin up. She sighed dreamily and stared off. A coffee barista with short, spiky hair smiled back at her. She blushed and looked away. The guy smiled and let out a laugh. The girl twirled her fingers in her long, blonde ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Red." He said sitting across from her. "Mind if I join you on my break?" His smile was as warm as his garnet eyes.

"S-sure." She replied.

**_I came along I wrote a song for you. And all the things you do. And it was called 'Yellow'_**

"Thanks for coming, Yellow" Red said running his hand through his black hair. "How did we do?" He asked as he put his guitar back in its case.

"You guys we're great!" She giggled.

"See ya, Red!" A guy with a backwards baseball called as he left with a girl with dark blue hair under his arm.

"Yeah, I have to go too. My girl hasn't stopped texting me." A guy with spiky, brown hair said shaking his head. "She's so pesky."

"Bye, guys!" Red called.

"Your friends were cute..." Yellow said teasingly. She pushed on his arm playfully.

"Really? I never noticed." Red laughed. "Their both taken though... So you'll have to settle for me." He moved in close and kissed her glossy lips. She ran her hand down his chest.

**_So then I took my time. Oh what a thing to've done. And it was all yellow. Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. D'you know? You know I love you so. You know I love you so._**

"That was such a good movie!" Yellow laughed. She swung their hands back and forth as they walked out of the theater.

"Y-yeah." Red said hesitantly. He was breathing heavily and starting to sweat.

"Are you okay, babe?" Yellow asked. She stopped at looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah, sweety, it's just... that..." He paused and took a deep breath. "I. Love you." He said assuredly.

"Red..." Yellow breathed out. "I-I love you too." Her face turned from one of shock to one of happiness. He started back into her light green eyes and smiled.

**_I swam across. I jumped across for you. Oh what a thing to do. 'Cause you were all yellow._**

"C'mon, Yellow! Jump in!" Red called from the water. The moon illuminated the black water and made it shine. "It's not cold!" He breathed out. It immediately fogged in the chilly night air. Yellow shook her head and rubbed her arms for warmth. "Are you yella, Yellow?" He called out laughing at his bad pun.

"No!" Yellow yelled. She ran and made a canon ball and made a huge splash. "Ah! It's fr-fr-freezing!"

"Yeah! Let's get out!" Red said quickly.

**_I drew a line. I drew a line for you. Oh what a thing to do. And it was all yellow._**

"I need you back. Red, I need you." The red head reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I-I can't. I'm in love with Yellow." He said softly. He gave her a weak smile.

"No! Please! I just want one more night! S-she won't have to know!" She pleaded with him desperately.

"It's over." He took his hand back and stood up. The girl laid her head on the table and wept.

**_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry. For you I bleed myself dry._**

"I think that was the fanciest restaurant I've ever eaten at ever." Red laughed as he and Yellow made their way down the street.

"Yeah! And did you see that couple? The guy with the hat proposing was _so_ romantic!" Yellow said dreamily.

"Until she started yelling at him for not getting down on one knee..." Red shook his head smiling. Yellow giggled.

"And then she threw her plate at him!" She started to laugh harder.

"I won't make that mistake." Red said. He stopped. He looked at her and pulled out a small, velvet box. Yellow looked shocked as he got down on one knee.

"Hey! Bub! Gimmie all yer cash!" A man growled coming out of a dark alley. He pointed a gun at him.

"Yellow, stay back!" Red jumped up and blocked Yellow from the man.

**POW!**

"Red!" Yellow screamed.

**_It's true. Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine._**

"Really, Yellow, I'm okay." Red gave her a weak smile. She propped up his pillow.

"I-I can't help but feel like this is my fault..." Yellow said softly.

"No! It's not! Yellow, It's barely a scratch. I got two stitches. They just have to monitor me because I hit my head." Red tried to reassure her. Yellow let out a sad sigh. "Look at your hand." He said teasingly. She looked at the diamond ring on her hand and smiled.

**_Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you. And all the things that you do_**

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.

Can you name all the characters that weren't mentioned by name? HINT the gunman does not count!

I don't own Pokemon Special or it's characters. The song Yellow belongs to the band Coldplay.


End file.
